Truths and Lies
by Reader244
Summary: He lies, he's not always good at it but sometimes he isn't lying at all. She tells the truth, her lack of brain to mouth filter pretty much ensures it but sometimes it kicks in, she doesn't tell the truth, she doesn't say anything.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

* * *

It all starts with a lie. She see's straight through it, but Oliver's grateful when she plays along anyway. It's not exactly the first time he's been happy since his return. All credit for that goes to Thea and seeing her again after five years. But it is the first time he's felt a light break through the dark cloud he carried back with him from the island. Oliver would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the first time they met.

Felicity introduces herself to him with a whole lot of awkward rambling truth, everything from his return Starling from the island to, before she can stop herself, his father's death. Not one words isn't true, her lack of brain to mouth filter ensures it. She doesn't ask him for the truth when they first meet. She just hopes that he knows she isn't that blonde.

Oliver enjoyed how that first meeting went so much that he lied the next couple of times he met with her too. It was bad but he enjoyed all of them just as much as the first time they spoke. He was a horrible liar when he was spouting all his futile excuses for explanations to her; there was the friend with the weird archery hobby, the rich kid scavenger hunt and the energy drink in a syringe. It's the little head tilt she does that always gets him.

A truth is revealed when Felicity finds him bleeding on her backseat. Everything unravels from here. He turns into a GPS guide to his own secret hideout; where first she thinks she actually scared Mister Diggle a little, judging by the gun in her face. She meets him formally after they work together to save Oliver's life, in truth he's much more like a partner in crime than an employed body guard. While Oliver is busy recovering she asks Diggle some questions about their operation. The truth is they get some brave work done in order to cleanse Starling of its corruption and that she unknowingly helped on the multiple occasions they had come to her. Now that she knows the truth she's a little more at ease, she sets on taking apart his computer setup. It's been sitting in her peripheral vision all night and it only took one look for it to hurt her soul. Truth is she'd like to keep helping.

It's a lie when Oliver returns from purgatory for the second time and says he's not back to be the vigilante anymore. She uses her best loud voice and gives as good and she gets. 'The Arrow' returns to save his sister and to Starling to continue his crusade by the end of the week.

When Felicity tells him she's staying, it's the truth. She stays a lot. She stays even when he doesn't. She goes after him eventually and brings him back anyway. She walks away too but she's always close no matter what. She stays even after the, 'something that happened in Russia that stayed in Russia' which most definitely had made her use her loud voice on him. She tells him he deserves better and she stays to show him.

Apparently Oliver's just blatantly lying to himself too because her skirts are definitely short. He denies Isobel the pleasure it would cause her to know she was right. He may or may not have admired the bespectacled blonde's legs, they went for miles.

Felicity really wants to tell him the truth, she really does. His mother sure as hell doesn't. But at the same time she doesn't want to lose him, she knows what loss feels like, it's emptiness. He insists on the truth from her, so she tells him. She always will, even when he doesn't want to hear it or when he doesn't believe it himself. That's okay because she believes in him.

However it's the truth when Oliver tells her she's remarkable. That she has become an integral piece of his game plan, something he hadn't planned on but now he can't go without. It's the truth when he tells her he loves her. But unfortunately it isn't the first time she doesn't believe him, it won't be the last.

There are only so many times Felicity can be truthful though, there comes a point where she just can't tell him the truth. She doesn't tell him that she loves him back; when he says those three little words in the dark mansion while outside the city crumbles. It would've definitely been embarrassing because she goes back to believing he's lying as soon as the Syringe slips into her palm. She lies by omission when she doesn't tell him how much she wanted to believe he was telling the truth.


End file.
